In the sport of archery the equipment has become very complex and technical, particularly when used for target shooting in competition. Among the equipment that is available are devices for the release of the bow strings and sighting equipment for aiming the arrow. However, despite this available equipment, inaccuracies in shooting arise because of variations in the location of the arrow relative to the bow. Although the rear end or nock o the arrow is accurately located on the bow string because of a nock set that is normally used shooter's finger or on a step molded into the structure of the bow. In the shooting of rifles, for instance, the bullet leaves the rifle in a direct and straight line down range determined by the barrel, the rifle sights then are used for elevation and windage corrections. No such situation exists in the sport of archery and, therefore, inaccuracies can be introduced for that reason. The fact that the arrow is compressed and bent by the forces acting on its rear end produces the so-called "archer's paradox" and leads to a weaving path for the arrow that is greatly accentuated if the arrow is even slightly inclined to the line of force. In other words, it is desireable to select an arrow setting that gives a perfectly reproduceable path. Attempts have been made in the past to provide equipment for making the adjustment of the arrow relative to the bow, but the equipment that has been developed is complicated and expensive and is not practical in the field. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an apparatus including an arrow rest that permits in dependent adjustment of the arrow relative to the bow both in a vertical angle and in a horizontal angle.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an arrow adjustment apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting an arrow, the structure of which is not delicate, so that it is useful under field conditions and is not easily damaged or put out of adjustment.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a support for an arrow which permits easy adjustment of the arrow relative to the bow to compensate independently for elevation and windage.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an arrow adjustment apparatus which has a simple and artistic appearance that is compatible with the appearance of the other archery equipment.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.